The Boggart
by SharedKisses18
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and Severus are in their third year. They are about to encounter their worst fears by facing boggarts. . .


The Boggart

Disclaimer : All rights to _Harry Potter_ belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. The plot of this particular story and other characters you may not recognize belong to me.

Summary : The Marauders, Lily and Severus are in their third year. They are about to encounter their worst fears by facing boggarts. . . .

A/N: Let's all pretend that the boys' dormitories are in the west wing and the girls' dormitories are in the east wing.

Oh, and those who has a crush on James Potter (yes, I know you people exist), be very pleased. There is a 4th year high school kid in our school that looks like James Potter from the 5th Harry Potter movie, but with messier black hair. (And yes, he wears glasses)

He _ALWAYS _stares at me though. (Which is kind of creepy and awkward and weird)

* * *

It was a beautiful, yet early Monday morning. The sun was out and the clouds were hiding from its harsh rays. The water in the lake looked crystal clear that you could see its many inhabitants swimming. There, swimming in the water were numerous fishes and a. . . . Giant Squid?!?

Yes, a Giant Squid. For you see, this is no ordinary place. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is (obviously) not an ordinary place.

And on this particular Monday morning, its students are either at breakfast or still waking up their snoozing best friend, like the one happening in the third year Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

_**~Gryffindor Tower~**_

_**~Third Year Dormitories~**_

_**~West Wing~**_

"Moony, what's Plan B of 'Operation wake up Padfoot.'?" asked a third year boy with hazel eyes and windswept hair.

"Dunno." said Remus Lupin, also known as Moony. "But you better hurry Prongs, class starts in. . . ." he glanced at his watch. "30 minutes. If we don't hurry, Professor Alkin will give us a month's detention."

"Aha!" said James Potter, who had practically ignored Remus. He fished his robes for his wand and said, "_Accio Sirius!_''.

Sirius Black was flown out of bed and landed right next to James, who jumped a few feet. "Ouch! That hurt Prongs."

"G' morning Padfoot. Hurry up in getting ready for class."

"What about breakfast Moony?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout that," He looked at James, who nodded in return. "Zapper!"

A house elf wearing only a pillow case appeared. "What can Zapper do for young masters?"

"Just some chocolate chip cookies please. . . ." James then looked at Sirius who was nodding his head and mouthing 'Brownies'. He sighed. "And some brownies for Sirius. Please put them in one of those containers."

With two loud _pops,_ Zapper appeared and reappeared with the sweet breakfast. "Thanks Zappy."

"Come on guys, Professor Alkin will give you a one eternity's detention if you don't hurry up." said Michaela Owen, the only student that can keep The Marauders' in school.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what are you still doing here?" said Sirius.

"Lily has _misplaced _her Muggle book." Said Mikey, with a wide grin.

"I heard that Mike. Where'd you hide it?" said Lily, appearing behind one of the chairs.

Michaela sighed before bringing out a book from under her favourite chair. "Here. What do you even like in that thing?"

"This book portrays the story of forbidden love beautifully." Lily sighed. Some people (or wizards, in this case) will never understand the story of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Lils, you are the _smartest _person I will ever know. My mom can't even understand that book." said Michaela.

Michaela Owen is a half-blood. Her father is a pure-blood and her mother is a Muggle.

When the rest of The Marauders' arrived, Lily and Mikey were already outside their DADA classroom.

* * *

"G' mornin' class." said Professor Alkin. "Today, we are covering boggarts. The best way to know more about boggarts is to encounter them first hand. Without wands now please, this is the spell to repel boggarts. Everyone, repeat after me, _Riddikulus."_

"_Riddikulus." _repeated the class.

"Very good." He walked to a large cabinet on one side of the class and motioned for them to follow him. "In this closet is a boggart I caught a week ago. Now, you know the basics, begin." He looked at his roster and called out the names of his students, starting with "Apperson, Maria."

* * *

When nearly all the class had encountered their fears and turned them into something funny, all that was left were ten students, three Gryffindorsand seven Slytherins.

"Very good Angel." Rick Alkin said. He looked at his now messy roster. "Snape, Severus."

"I'd very like to know what Snivelly's fear is." said Sirius.

"Probably something to clean his hair with." snickered James. "Or something to decrease the size of his nose."

Professor Alkin raised his eyebrows at the two boys and turned his attention back to the greasy haired boy, who was dripping with sweat.

Snape raised his wand, reluctantly. His vision was blurred from sweat, his greasy hair stuck to his very sweaty forehead. The snake, which now sported a blue and pink wig as a result from the _Riddikulus _spell, stared at Snipe and turned into a tiny bottle.

The students, eager to find out Snivelly's fear, crowded next to their professor.

"It's a bottle of shampoo!" said a blonde boy with keen eyesight. Everyone stared at Snipe in disbelief (they were hoping it was shampoo but wasn't expecting it to his fear). Everyone laughed, including one Miss Evans, who was covering her laughter behind _A History of Magic _by Bat Hilda Bags hot.

The Marauders were a completely different story. They were already making flyers and pamphlets with Snivelly's fear which was to be scattered all over their school. Even Remus was in their little project.

After class, the Gryffindors and Slytherins still can't stop laughing at Severus Snape's fear. When the door to the DADA classroom was closed, a loud laughter erupted from Profesor Alkin.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The Boggart by . . . me! I hope you enjoy. For all their fears please visit my profile.

Love Lots,  
suzakunomiko18


End file.
